


Geralt to the Rescue

by DetectiveRiley (RavenWhitecastle)



Series: Geralt is Soft TM [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Gen, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protectiveness, Sharing a Room, Short, Short & Sweet, Spiders, geralt is SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/DetectiveRiley
Summary: Jaskier has seen monsters. In all his travels, he's come face to face with several very large nasties.But there are some monsters that still terrify the pants off of him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt is Soft TM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064864
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Geralt to the Rescue

It was still early when Jaskier woke up, the call of nature rousing him from sleep. With a yawn, he staggered to the washroom. He rubbed his eyes wearily. The sun had barely breached the horizon, meaning their room at the inn was still dim. When Jaskier had finished relieving himself, he turned around to return to bed…

… and let out a truly feminine scream. 

Geralt burst in moments later, sword in hand, his eyes and hair wild. "What is it?!” he demanded.

Jaskier had stumbled backwards and was clinging to the wall, staring unblinking at a spot on the opposite side. “S-ss-s-s…” he stammered. He pointed with a trembling finger. 

Geralt followed the gesture to the opposite wall, where a spider was sitting motionless.

“ _Geralt_ ,” Jaskier hissed fiercely, “ _Kill it._ ”

Geralt sighed, raising an eyebrow at the bard. “Really?”

The spider twitched, crawling down the wall towards the basin, and Jaskier scrambled to get further away, even though he had nowhere to go. “G’ralt, fuck, _PLEASE_.”

With another sigh, Geralt stepped forward and effortlessly squished the spider, flicking its remains out of the open window. 

Jaskier sagged against the wall in relief, clutching his chest. “Thank you.”

Geralt wanted to be mad. Jas had woken him at the crack of dawn to kill an arachnid the size of his toe. But he couldn’t hold back an amused grin. “You’ve seen monsters twice your size. Wraiths. Hirikkas. Dragons. _Dragons,_ Jaskier. But you draw the line at spiders?”

Jas glared, straightening his hopefully rumpled shirt. “Lay off. They’re… they’re small and bitey, and they can get into…” He swallowed, visibly sweating. “Unsavory places.”

Geralt shook his head, chuckling lightly. “You’re an idiot,” he murmured with a fond smile, following Jas back to the bedroom.

“Ooh, yes. Laugh at the poor sod that needs a witcher to come slay the tiny little spider, which could have been poisonous! Geralt! Hm?! Did you think of _that_?”

Patting the bard on the shoulder, he replied, “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you from the big bad monsters.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes at the witcher, unaware that Geralt hadn’t been entirely joking.


End file.
